


galaxy

by glittermerm



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: I'll pluck those stars and give them to you, my galaxy
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	galaxy

Move in day was Hwanwoong’s least favorite day. He was fresh off a last hurrah summer vacation, and the last thing he wanted to do was haul boxes up three flights of stairs to his dorm room. But here he was, panting and sweaty, and more than a little irritable.

“Oi, Hwanwoong,” Keonhee, his roommate greeted, as Hwanwoong shoved a box through the doorway. Keonhee was lounging on his bed. His stuff was scattered across the room, but he appeared to be all moved in at least.

“Oi yourself. Get off your butt and help me get the rest of my stuff,” Hwanwoong said, melting into a puddle on the floor. Keonhee laughed, but swung his legs off the bed. They trotted downstairs, grabbing the last of Hwanwoong’s belongings and trudging back up the stairs one last time.

Hwanwoong sank gratefully into his desk chair, relishing the air conditioning pumping into the room. It gave him goosebumps as his sweat dried but he didn’t care, it felt nice.

“How was your summer?” he asked Keonhee. “Things still going good with Sojin?”

Keonhee’s face split into a grin at the mention of his girlfriend. “Yeah things are good. We spent most of the summer together. It was nice, y’know? I really think she’s the one.”

Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“What about you? You’re looking nice and tan. Spend the summer being someone’s arm candy?” Keonhee teased.

Hwanwoong snorted. “Hardly. Last minute trip to Bali with my parents. I did make out with the pool boy though,” he said.

“That’s my boy,” Keonhee praised him. 

Minutes passed in silence before Hwanwoong reluctantly got up to begin unpacking. He couldn’t stand the mess, and wanted his room in order as soon as possible. Keonhee didn’t seem to mind that his own stuff was everywhere. They were best friends, but in many ways they were complete opposites. 

“What dance class are you in?” he asked conversationally as he sat on the floor, folding clothes and putting them in the dresser.

“Monday Wednesday Friday, 9 to 12,” Keonhee answered from his bed, where he was chewing a candy and reading a book.

“Me too,” Hwanwoong replied. “I’m gonna sneak Professor Cho’s 8am intro to theatre class and scope out the newbies I think. See if there’s any talent this year.”

Keonhee snorted. “You say that like last year’s class is full of duds.”

“Is it not?” Hwanwoong teased.

“You’re just mad because Gunhak turned you down,” Keonhee said. Hwanwoong shot him a glare and Keonhee raised his hands in mock surrender. It was a sore subject. Hwanwoong had crushed on the older man for nearly six months before working up the courage to ask him out. He’d been turned down, incredibly politely, but it still stung. After that he’d vowed to just focus on being the best dancer in his class, and graduating into being a choreographer for a famous company. 

The next morning came way too soon. Hwanwoong groaned as his alarm went off above his head. He grappled for the phone, snoozing it. Ten more blissful minutes went by before it went off again. He reluctantly sat up, turning off the alarm and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Keonhee was still knocked out on the other side of the room, and Hwanwoong glared at the sleeping figure. 

He climbed off his bed and shook Keonhee awake. “What time is it?” Keonhee mumbled, sitting up. 

“7, now come on and let’s go get breakfast and check out Professor Cho’s class,” Hwanwoong said, throwing a shirt at Keonhee.

“I really hate you,” Keonhee groaned, but he climbed out of his bed anyway, dressing quickly. They made their way to the dining hall, claiming a table. It was still pretty empty, most students dragging out their sleep for as long as they could. 

They ate in silence, too focused on the food in front of them. Hwanwoong looked at Keonhee thoughtfully for a long moment.

“What?” Keonhee asked, catching Hwanwoong’s glance.

“I was just wondering if there’s finally going to be someone who can live up to you and Seoho in the vocal department. Make these musicals a little more bearable,” he laughed.

“Impossible, no one will ever live up to me, not even Seoho,” Keonhee laughed jokingly.

“Did I hear my name?” a voice asked, and they both looked up to see Seoho approaching them. He dropped into an empty chair at the table with a plate full of food. 

“You bleached your hair!” Keonhee exclaimed.

“Does it look okay?” Seoho asked, flushing. “I’m feeling kind of self conscious about it, to be honest.”

“No, it looks great,” Keonhee exclaimed excitedly. “You’re gonna have the boys and girls hanging off you.” Seoho flushed a deeper shade, but a grin was plastered on his face.

“We were just about to go sneak into Professor Cho’s class, wanna come?” Hwanwoong asked around his last mouthful of food.

“Sounds fun,” Seoho said.

The three of them returned their plates to the kitchen and headed across campus. They pushed into a building, and followed familiar footsteps to their old classroom. They dropped into seats in the back, and watched as Professor Cho forced the poor freshmen to do improv. They all cringed, remembering how awkward and embarrassing it had been at first. But, the quicker they got over the jitters of being a theater major, the better they would get. 

Still, it was entertaining for the third years to watch. “She’s not bad,” Seoho whispered, pointing out a girl.

“You just think she’s hot,” Hwanwoong snorted.

“See, even your gay ass can see how pretty she is,” Seoho shot back, causing Hwanwoong to roll his eyes.

Hwanwoong’s eyes locked on a guy standing in the front. He was tall, with shocking red hair. He had an aura of coolness rolling off him. Hwanwoong cocked his head. 

“We should go before we’re caught and Professor Cho makes us join in,” Keonhee said. They all laughed quietly, before sneaking back out of the auditorium. Hwanwoong through one last look back before the boy slipped his mind entirely.

It felt good to be back in his dance studio. He and Keonhee arrived early after parting ways with Seoho who was headed to one of his singing lessons. Hwanwoong had changed quickly, and thrown some music on, freestyling. He watched the way his body moved in the mirror, admiring his own figure.

He wasn’t vain, but he knew he was talented. He was by far the best dancer in the school, and it was something that made him very proud. He was so absorbed in his dance he didn’t notice Keonhee reentering the room, until the song cut to a Twice song. He glared at Keonhee who just grinned back and started to dance. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, but began to follow the choreography as well. They goofed around until their classmates started trickling in. They all sat around the wall, chattering excitedly with each other about their summers, until the professor walked in. They all stood and bowed, before the lesson officially commenced. 

There was no easing into the lesson. It was brutal right from the start, and Hwanwoong loved it. He loved the burn and stretch of his muscles as he followed the routine. Loved how he was picked to be in the front row, and used as an example multiple times. Dancing was his passion, and he let it soak into his skin, his body moving on it’s own, following the choreography the teacher was showing them.

Three hours felt like it passed in a flash. He collapsed in the corner, chest heaving as the lesson finished. Keonhee sank down next to him, a spare water bottle in his hand. Hwanwoong took it gratefully, chugging half of it in one go.

“When’s your next class?” Keonhee asked. 

“Not until three,” Hwanwoong panted.

“Shower and lunch?” Keonhee suggested and Hwanwoong hummed in agreement. They trudged back to their dorm through the heat, barely talking, both worn out after a summer of not dancing as much. 

“You take the shower first,” Hwanwoong offered, sinking into his desk chair. He hadn’t noticed that he’d nodded off until Keonhee shook him awake some time later.

“Go shower sleeping beauty,” he teased. Hwanwoong stuck his tongue out, but happily stepped into a cool shower, refreshing his body.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of classes and breaks. Hwanwoong spent a lot of time catching up with friends.

“Theater meeting at 7,” Keonhee said as they grabbed a bite to eat from a nearby convenience store.

“Great, love it,” Hwanwoong said sarcastically. The beginning of the semester theater meeting was a pain in the ass. It was mostly introductions, and going over the schedule for the semester. They would announce the musical for the semester, and the theme of the showcase, and just generally waste everyone’s time.

Keonhee elbowed him. “Oh cheer up, it won’t be that bad, and you can get a good look at the freshman class,” he said.

The image of the red haired boy came unbidden to Hwanwoong’s mind, and he tried to push it away. He wasn’t going to crush on another straight boy. 

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed, paying for his snack, and an ice cream bar and following Keonhee back out into the heat.

They were almost late for the meeting. Keonhee had gone to see Sojin after they’d left the convenience store, and Hwanwoong had to chase him down, almost seeing something he really didn’t want to. They stumbled through the doors with two minutes to go. 

“Nice of you to join us,” the director said, from where he was seated on the stage/

“We’re on time,” Hwanwoong at the same time as Keonhee apologized. They found seats in the corner, and glanced around. The upperclassmen were spread out, sitting in cliques. The freshman huddled together, still too nervous and afraid to spread out. It was cute. Hwanwoong remembered when that was him.

His eyes looked for red haired boy automatically, seeking him out. He was sitting in the middle of the pack of freshmen, chatting with the girl Seoho had pointed out this morning, and looking remarkably comfortable. Hwanwoong wondered if they were dating and felt his stomach dip. Keonhee elbowed him, the meeting was starting.

“Welcome to another semester, my ducklings. And welcome to our family, little ducklings,” he said, addressing the second part to the freshmen. They all chuckled nervously, and Hwanwoong smirked.

“Before we begin, let’s get acquainted. Let’s start with the upperclassmen, name and fun fact.” Everyone groaned.

Gunhak was first and Hwanwoong steadily ignored him, leaning into Seoho’s side. Youngjo, Gunhak’s best friend was next. Then a group of girls sitting next to them. When it finally got to Hwanwoong, he stood. 

“I’m Heo Hwanwoong, and I’m in charge of height in the theater department,” he said, a grin on his face. Everyone laughed, and Keonhee pushed him over, landing him in Seoho’s lap. 

“I’m Seoho and my fun fact is I love Hwanwoong,” he laughed, making a kissy face at Hwanwoong, who laughed along, pushing Seoho’s face away. He missed the look of curiosity on red boy’s face.

Hwanwoong stayed in Seoho’s lap for the rest of introductions, paying attention only when it got to the freshmen. He watched with hawk eyes as they introduced themselves. When it was finally red haired boy’s turn, Hwanwoong sat up a little, Seoho wrapping his arms comfortably around Hwanwoong.

“I’m Dongju,” the boy said confidently. “And my fun fact is that I have a plushie of every disney princess in my dorm room,” he laughed, cheeks turning just slightly pink. Hwanwoong’s stomach fluttered. Red hair- Dongju didn’t seem to be the type to enjoy princesses and Disney, giving off a cool aura. But, he was a theater major after all. Looks could be deceiving.

The meeting continued with general news, and the announcement of both the musical and the end of semester showcase. Hwanwoong was determined to get one of the solo dance spots this year. He’d been in the show case every year, which was impressive in itself, but this year he really wanted one of the solo slots. He was going to work his ass off. 

Days passed and Hwanwoong forgot about Dongju. He threw himself into his classes. He hated his regular classes, having to sit still in a chair for hours on end, but in the end he was always able to escape back to the dance studio. He worked himself until he was exhausted, but satisfied that he was doing better each time. 

“You need a life,” Keonhee said conversationally one day as they sat in their dorm. Three weeks had passed since the start of the semester. 

Hwanwoong glared at him. “I have a life,” he protested.

Keonhee raised an eyebrow. “Tell me three things you do besides go to class, dance, and occasionally eat.”

Hwanwoong opened his mouth to argue, but it hung open, with no answers coming out. 

“Exactly. So you’re coming with me to Sojin’s friend’s party tonight,” he said. “You’ve got an hour to get ready, so go,” he said.

“No, I have to practice,” Hwanwoong protested.

“You will survive without practicing for one night,” Keonhee said. “Now go.” His tone left no room for arguments.

Hwanwoong sighed, and threw himself to his feet, stomping towards the bathroom to shower. 

An hour later, they were trekking across the campus. The party was at a house just off campus. 

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Hwanwoong pouted. 

“Oh stop, you’ll have a fun time, and maybe get some ass for once,” Keonhee said cheerfully.

“I hate you,” Hwanwoong said.

“Yeah, okay,” Keonhee replied.

The place was packed by the time they got there, and it took them ten minutes just to find Sojin. She bounced up excitedly, wrapping her arms around Keonhee’s neck and kissing him deeply. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes and went in search of a drink.

Several drinks later, Hwanwoong was suitably tipsy. He wobbled just slightly as he walked, searching for any of his friends. Seoho found him first.

“Seoho, you’re here!” he said excitedly, falling into the other in an attempt at a hug. Seoho laughed, wrapping his arms around Hwanwoong, propping him back up.

“That’s not surprising. What is is that you’re here,” Seoho said, wheeling Hwanwoong around and shoving him lightly into a chair

“Keonhee,” Hwanwoong, glaring at his missing roommate.

Seoho laughed, and plopped in the chair next to Hwanwoog’s. “It’s good for you. You need social interaction sometimes.” He laughed, and Hwanwoong shrugged.

“You stay here, I’ll go get another round of drinks,” Seoho offered. Hwanwoong nodded, and Seoho stood, patted Hwanwoong on the head, and headed in search of drinks.

Hwanwoong sat in drunken bliss for a long minute, before noticing red hair boy across the room, looking sullen. What was his name again?

“Dongju ah!” He shouted, startling the boy. Dongju looked at him quizzically. He gestured for him to come over. Dongju stood, rather reluctantly and made his way over to the older man. 

“Sit, sit,” he said. “Seoho will be back with drinks soon.” He missed the way Dongju’s face soured.

Dongju sat.

“So, how’s the theater program treating you? Has professor Im made you cry yet?” he asked around a laugh.

Dongju shook his head. “Not yet, but Sohee cried so hard she had to leave the other day,” he answered.

Sohee. Hwanwoong racked his brain. That cute girl he’d seen Dongju with a couple of times. His own mood soured.

“Don’t let her get to you,” he said, clapping Dongju on the shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he was talking about Professor Im or Sohee.

They lapsed into silence. Seoho reappeared shortly after, several bottles in his hands.

“You’re going to drink all that?” Dongju asked incredulously. 

“Some of it,” Seoho laughed. “But we’re on a mission to get our Hwanwoong drunk so he’ll have a good time and stop living in the dance studio.”

“I see,” Dongju said.

Seoho handed him a bottle, another one to Hwanwoong, and set the rest on a table before taking one for himself. He perched on the table’s edge, and took a sip of his drink, as Hwanwoong downed his. 

“Easy there,” Seoho laughed, patting Hwawoong’s head.

“Our Woongie doesn’t know his limits so he has to be babysat,” Seoho told Dongju laughing. Dongju smiled, and looked at Hwanwoong who was pouting.

“I do not need to be babysat,” he protested. 

“Whatever you say,” Seoho said, raising an eyebrow. Hwanwoong stuck his tongue out, but quickly went back to his drink. 

“I should go find my friends,” Dongju said suddenly. He set his empty bottle on the table. Seoho handed him another one.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Seoho said cheerfully, clapping him on the back.

Dongju gave him a strained smile and a nod before disappearing into the crowd. Hwanwoong was too busy staring off into space to notice. 

“Okay, you need another drink because we’re aiming for fun drunk Hwanwoong, not tired Hwanwoong,” Seoho said, dropping into Dongju’s recently vacated seat, and grabbing drinks for both of them.

Many drinks later, and Seoho and Hwanwoong were both a mess, dancing drunkenly in the living room, bodies writhing with those of their classmates. 

“I gotta pee man,” Hwanwoong said, grabbing Seoho’s arm. 

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Seoho said shoving him towards the nearest door.

Hwanwoong wasn’t familiar with the house, and he wandered it looking for a toilet. Instead he found a familiar mop of red hair. “Dongju!” he shouted, possibly a bit louder than necessary. The boy jumped, and turned around. 

“You disappeared earlier,” Hwanwoong pouted, making his way over to Dongju. He was by himself, nursing a drink. The hallway they were in was empty, the sounds of the party wafting over from other rooms. “What are you doing?”

“Just getting some air,” Dongju said, setting his drink on a table. 

“Need some company?” Hwanwoong asked, stepping closer. He was aware suddenly of the height difference between them as he got closer, and was forced to tilt his head back to look up at Dongju.

“Sure,” Dongju said, looking down so he could see Hwanwoong’s face. 

Later, Hwanwoong wouldn’t be sure who started what. All he was aware of at that moment, was how beautiful Dongju was, and how much he wanted to kiss him. Dongju was looking at him, and suddenly their lips were connecting. It was soft at first, just a press of lips, but one of them pulled the other closer, and the kiss grew in intensity, teeth nipping lips, and tongues sliding against one another. Dongju had a hand tangled in the back of Hwanwoong’s hair as he bent to kiss the shorter man, and Hwanwoong’s hand was fisted in Dongju’s shirt, pulling him closer.

Later, all Hwanwoong would be able to think about was how soft Dongju’s lips were. 

Dongju pulled away. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” he said, eyes wide with disbelief. He let go of Hwanwoong and took several steps back.

Hwanwoong’s heart shattered. It was Gunhak all over again. “You’re right we shouldn’t have done that.” His voice was cold, and he shook as he turned. “I should go,” he said, starting to stumble away, still incredibly intoxicated.

“Hwanwoong!” Dongju called, but Hwanwoong ignored him, escaping the hallway as fast as he could. He wasn’t even aware of where he was going, only that he had to get the hell out of the house and put as much distance between him and Dongju as possible.

His phone rang in his pocket. Seoho. Against his better judgement, he picked up. 

“Did you get lost?” Seoho laughed into the phone, the party raging behind him.

“I left,” Hwanwoong said as he trudged across campus in the direction of his dorm. 

“What, why?” Seoho asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he slurred.

“Are you okay? Did someone do something?” Seoho asked, serious.

Hwanwoong almost laughed. “No. I just needed to get out of there. I’m almost back at my dorm, it’s fine. Have fun.” He hung up before Seoho could say anything else.

He stumbled up the stairs and kicked off his shoes as soon as he got in his room. He stripped and crawled in bed. He was almost asleep when his phone dinged. He rolled over to a text from Keonhee.

Need me to come back?

He tapped out a response.

No. Enjoy your night with Sojin.

Fine, but I want details tomorrow.

“So, he;s straight? Big deal,” Keonhee said around a mouthful of food. 

“Big deal?” Hwanwoong sputtered. “What if he tells everyone I kissed him? Everyone already knows about Gunhak, they’re gonna think I’m going after all the straighties,” he groans, dropping his head against the table with a dull thud. 

“I’ll defend your honor,” Keonhee says. “You live with a straightie and you won’t even hug me.”

“That’s because you’re annoying.”

“It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Seoho chimes in. “Just talk to him. He’s probably embarassed too.”

“Embarrassed? I am beyond embarrassment. I am humiliated, ruined, my name is mud,” he wailed, drawing looks from the tables around them.

“I am never going to one of your stupid parties ever again.” Hwanwoong said, raising his head and pointing an accusing finger at Keonhee.

“Fine, but that’s not going to change your shit luck,” Keonhee replied, sticking his tongue out. 

“I’m going to stab you with this fork,” Hwanwoong threatened.

“Okay, I think breakfast is over,” Seoho said. “Let’s go.” He half dragged the two of them, still bickering out of the dining hall. None of them noticed Dongju stop and eye them on his way in, face red.

Hwanwoong threw himself into dance even harder than before. It consumed his waking hours. If he wasn’t in class, he was in the studio practicing his routine. He’d just found out he was getting a solo stage at the recital and he wanted it to be perfect. The song looped, and his limbs moved carrying him across the floor. The was one tricky element that he hadn’t quite mastered, but he was sure he’d get there in time.

He ankle suddenly gave out, and his body slammed to the floor with a loud and painful thud.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned. He tried to get up but his ankle could barely hold his weight. He limped over to a chair and fell into it. Grabbing his phone he dialed Seoho’s number.

“What up buttercup?” Seoho’s melodic voice answered the phone.

“I think I sprained my ankle,” he groaned.

“Shit, okay stay there, I’ll get the car and come get you,” Seoho said, voice worried. 

“I’ll be here,” Hwanwoong said before disconnecting. His ankle was throbbing and he wanted to throw up. He needed to know immediately if he was seriously injured. He didn’t think he was, but there were only six weeks until the showcase, and he needed every moment to perfect this dance. He didn’t have time for injuries.

Seoho showed up fifteen minutes later, skidding to a stop as he entered the room. “Come on,” he said, offering Hwanwoong a hand, and pulling him up. He pulled Hwanwoong’s arm over his shoulder and together they made their way out of the building. They had to pass the freshman’s dance class, and Hwanwoong looked up. Dongju’s back was to him, as he moved. He was a little awkward, limbs too long, but he seemed to be doing fine. 

Seoho carefully helped Hwanwoong to the car, before climbing in the other side and driving them towards the medical center. 

Two hours later, Hwanwoong hobbled out with a wrapped ankle and a pair of crutches. He’d been told that he should be better in about a week but he had strict orders to stay off it if he didn’t want to make it worse. And worst of all, he’d been completely banned from dancing. 

“I already emailed your dance professor and she said you don’t have to go, so come to musical rehearsals with me?” Seoho asked, as they got back in the car.

Hwanwoong really just wanted to go back to his dorm, pop a painkiller and sleep, but Seoho had spent his entire afternoon taking care of Hwanwoong, so he agreed and they headed off towards the auditorium. 

Practice was just starting as they walked in. “Seoho, you’re late,” the director scolded. 

“My fault!” Hwanwoong said, hobbling into view.

“Oh Hwanwoong, what have you done now?” the dance instructor exclaimed. 

“It’s not serious, I’ll be back on my feet in a week,” Hwanwoong reassured her, before finding a seat to plop down in. Maybe he could still get a nap in. Living with Keonhee had made him very adept at blocking out noises. 

He dozed on and off throughout the rehearsal. A loud shout woke him.

“Dongju,” the director scolded. Hwanwoong started. He hadn’t even realized the freshman was part of the musical. But he had been avoiding anything to do with him. He wasn’t sure what Dongju had messed up, but he looked so downtrodden Hwanwoong wanted to fix it.

He mentally scolded himself. 

He was grateful when rehearsals were over. He hobbled out of the auditorium, and Seoho took him back to his dorm.

“That Dongju kid is terrified of me,” Seoho said suddenly.

Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t think of anyone less intimidating than Seoho. “Why?” he ventured.

“I don’t know but he always runs away when I come near. He dropped a bunch of props today because I startled him,” Seoho said, turning into the parking lot.

“Weird,” Hwanwoong said.

The next week passed in a blur. Hwanwoong was bored out of his mind, unable to dance. He sat with the teacher during classes, helping his classmates with their footwork.

One afternoon instead of class, Hwanwoong decided to visit Seoho at rehearsals. He was off crutches, but still limping a bit. He quietly pushed into the auditorium. Rehearsal hadn’t started yet, and the theater kids milled around, but Seoho was nowhere in sight. He stopped by a group in the same year as him and was directed backstage.

Hwanwoong stopped dead. Seoho and Dongju were standing together having what looked like a serious conversation. Hwanwoong was confused, and even more so when Seoho burst out in laughter. The man clutched at his chest as he laughed, nearly falling over.

“Seoho?” Hwanwoong called.

Seoho looked up, saw Hwanwoong and burst into laughter all over again. Hwanwoong and Dongju looked at each other perplexed.

“Seoho?” Hwanwoong asked again once Seoho’s laughter began to subside.

Seoho looked up, tears in his eyes. “Go ahead Dongju, tell Hwanwoong what you just told me,” Seoho prompted.

Dongju looked panicked, and tried to back away, but Seoho grabbed him by the arm. “Tell him,” he said, gesturing towards a very confused Hwanwoong. 

Dongju looked at the floor, scuffing it with the tip of his shoe. “I came to apologize,” he mumbled.

Seoho snorted. And gestured for Dongju to continue.

“I asked him if he knew what we did,” Dongju said, face turning red.

“And I asked if this was about you two making out at the party,” Seoho chimed in. Dongju looked like he wanted to melt into the floor.

“Wait,” Hwanwoong said. “Why are you apologizing to Seoho for us making out?” he asked, perplexed.

Seoho wheezed. “That’s the best part. Go on, tell him,” he nudged Dongju.

“Because you guys are dating and-” Dongju started but was quickly cut off.

“Dating?” Hwanwoong exclaimed, rather loudly. “You think me and Seoho are dating?” he asked incredulously. 

“Aren’t you?” Dongju asked. “You’re always together and all over each other, and Seoho said he loved you…” Dongju trailed off.

Hwanwoong bit his lip to keep his laugh back as he made eye contact with Seoho who was still cracking up.

“We’re not dating,” Hwanwoong said. “He’s one of my best friends, that’s it.”

“What?” Dongju asked, clearly confused.

“Wait, is that why you stopped at the party?” Hwanwoong asked, eyes narrowing.

“I thought you were dating, and I would never be the reason someone cheated,” Dongju exclaimed.

“Good news,” Seoho chimed in. “We’re not dating, and I’m going to leave you two to finish this conversation in private,” he said before disappearing.

“I…” Hwanwoong started, perplexed.

“I like you,” Dongju sputtered out. “Like a lot.” His face turned red.

“I...like you too,” Hwanwoong replied.

“You don’t sound very sure,” Dongju murmered.

“I am, I’m just confused. I kissed you because I’ve had my eye on you since the day I first saw you,” Hwanwoong said, stepping closer.

“When I saw you at that theater meeting I thought you were the most attractive man I’d ever laid my eyes on,” Dongju admitted, reaching out, and putting an arm on Hwanwoong’s arm, pulling him closer.

This time when they kissed, it was deliberate. It was a slow meeting of lips, gentle brushes. Hwanwoong nipped Dongju’s bottom lip lightly, and Dongju pulled him closer. Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around Dongju’s neck. They kissed unhurriedly even though rehearsal had already started and Dongju would be missed soon.

Dongju brushed a thumb across Hwanwoong’s cheekbone before cupping his face. He rested his forehead against Hwanwoong’s when they broke apart.

“So you’re sure you’re not dating Seoho?” Dongju asked, and Hwanwoong’s laugh puffed against his face. 

Dongju fit nicely into their friend group. Keonhee and Seoho adored him once they got to know him, and Hwanwoong was constantly in awe of his boyfriend. He couldn’t get over how lucky he was.

Lately though, they’d barely seen each other. With only two weeks until the musical, and three until the showcase, they didn’t have much time to spend with each other. Dongju was constantly in the auditorium rehearsing, and Hwanwoong was constantly in the dance studio. He was careful not to injure himself again. He spent a lot of time isolated and it was really getting to him. His only solace was sneakily taken pictures of Dongju that Seoho would send him. 

He was just finished with a round of practicing when there was a small knock on the door, and Dongju poked his head in.

“Dongju!” Hwanwoong exclaimed. “Aren’t you supposed to be at rehearsal?” he asked.

“We finished up early, and I missed you,” he said shyly, stepping into the room, and closing the door behind him, which Hwanwoong didn’t miss. He stepped towards Hwanwoong, who ducked away from him.

“I’m all sweaty and gross,” he complained. 

“I think you look hot,” Dongju said, grabbing Hwanwoong in his arms. He brushed the strands of hair off of Hwanwoong’s forehead. He leaned in and kissed Hwanwoong. This wasn’t the brief chaste kisses they’d had to share lately. It was deep and full of longing. Hwanwoong fisted his hands in Dongju’s shirt and kissed him deep, tongue sliding against Dongju’s. It was like the first night at the party, except this time they were sober and incredibly aware of each other.

Hwanwoong wasn’t sure at what point they’d ended up on the floor, only that they were and he was enjoying being pinned beneath Dongju. He was a comforting weight. Hwanwoong’s hands were tangled in Dongju’s thick red hair as they made out. Dongju pulled away and began to kiss and nip at Hwanwoong’s neck, and Hwanwoong groaned, fingers gripping tight. His breath huffed out in cute little gasps, and Dongju gripped him tighter. 

Hwanwoong didn’t get much practice done after that.

The first night of the musical approached. Seoho was clearly stressed but handling it well. Dongju was not hiding it as well. His leg bounced as he ate, and Hwanwoong was surprised his chopsticks didn’t snap in half. He put his hand on Dongju’s leg, and the poor boy jumped.

“Calm down, you’ll give yourself indigestion,” Hwanwoon chided him gently. “Everything is going to be fine. You’re going to do great, both of you.” Keonhee hadn’t even joined them for lunch, likely going over his parts a million more times before tonight. 

That night Hwanwoong settled in a seat in the dark theater, clutching a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He hoped it wasn’t cringy, but he wanted tonight to be special for Dongju. Keonhee and Seoho too, but they were veterans. This was Dongju’s first show. 

It went off without a hitch, earning them a standing ovation at the end. Hwanwoong couldn’t help but smile when he saw how happy his friends and boyfriend looked standing on stage. He slipped out of his seat, and snuck backstage, waiting for everyone to leave the stage. Dongju spotted him first, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“Are those for me?” he asked, wide eyed at the flowers.

“No, they’re for Seoho, my boyfriend,” Hwanwoong teased, and Dongju hit him playfully. “Yes, of course they’re for you,” he said, handing them over. 

“I love them,” he said, looking at them in awe, before sniffing them with a smile. 

Eventually Keonhee and Seoho spotted them, and Hwanwoong congratulated them both. That night Hwanwoong finally let Keonhee drag him to another party, and this time making out with Dongju the whole time was intentional.

Finally it was Hwanwoong’s turn. The day of the showcase dawned sunny and chilly. 

“Hwanwoong, eat something,” Seoho chided. 

“I will literally throw up,” Hwanwoong replied.

“Stop being dramatic. You’ve been ready for months,” Keonhee said from across the table.

“I’ve seen your dance and it’s amazing, everyone is going to love it,” Dongju chimed in. 

“You’re biased,” Hwanwoong muttered, chewing on his cuticles.

Dongju took his hand, pulling it away from his mouth. “You will be fine. Eat something so you don’t pass out, please,” he pleaded, giving Hwanwoong his best puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Hwanwoong conceded.

The lights were dim as Hwanwoong peered out from behind the curtain. He couldn’t find his friends, but he knew they were there, and it gave him strength. He paced back stage as the showcase started, students showing off their singing and dancing.

Finally it was his turn, and he took the stage to applause. The music started and all thoughts melted away. His body moved on its own, his dedication and practice showing as he pulled off a flawless performance. When he finished, the crowd broke out in thunderous applause, and he took a bow with a wide smile.

After the showcase, he flung himself into Dongju’s arms, and Dongju swung him around, before planting a kiss on his lips. 

“You were amazing,” Dongju told him in between peppering him with kisses. Keonhee and Seoho let them have their moment before breaking in to congratulate Hwanwoong.

“Are you guys coming out with us?” Keonhee asked Hwanwoong as Dongju and Seoho chatted.

Hwanwoong shook his head. “No, but would you do me a favor and stay with Sojin tonight?” His face flushed red as Keonhee raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not saying anything is gonna happen!”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Keonhee reassured him. “I got you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Come on Seoho, let’s go get drunk and leave the love birds alone,” Keonhee said, slinging an arm around Seoho’s shoulders and leading him away. 

“Come over to my place?” Hwanwoong asked. “If you want to,” he mumbled feeling suddenly self conscious. 

“Of course I will,” Dongju said, kissing Hwanwoong softly, and lacing their fingers. They walked across campus together and made their way up the stairs to Hwanwoong’s room.

“We could watch a movie if you want?” Hwanwoong suggested. 

“No offense, but I’d prefer to skip right to the kissing part,” Dongju said, backing Hwanwoong up against the bed, and climbing in the bed with him.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good,” Hwanwoong said as Dongju pressed him into the mattress. 

The sun dawned bright, shining into Hwanwoong’s eyes as he blearily blinked them open. Dongju was still asleep next to him, and Hwanwoong pressed a kiss against his shoulder. Dongju stirred, rolling into Hwanwoong’s arms.

“I love you,” he murmured against Hwanwoong’s chest.

“I love you too,” Hwanwoong said, kissing the top of Dongju’s head. “My Saturday night, my Sunday morning. My galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone it's noa, here with my first oneus fanfiction. i've been a fan of these boys for almost a year now and after seeing them live i just loved them so much i had to write a fic for my favorite ship, please enjoy and you can find me on twitter @cherryskonic


End file.
